


Твоя невеста

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM: shibari, Collage, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Maledom, Photoshop, role play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: автор вдохновлялся показом Samuel Cirnansck Spring Summer 2012Исходники:https://us.fashionnetwork.com/galeries/photos/Samuel-Cirnansck,8049.htmlhttps://www.voodoomaniacs.de/frack-jacke-viktorianisch-mit-posament-schliessen.html
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Визуал G-PG13





	Твоя невеста

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся показом Samuel Cirnansck Spring Summer 2012
> 
> Исходники:  
> https://us.fashionnetwork.com/galeries/photos/Samuel-Cirnansck,8049.html  
> https://www.voodoomaniacs.de/frack-jacke-viktorianisch-mit-posament-schliessen.html

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/1e/20/aCQ7b3Qp_o.gif)


End file.
